Somewhere
by AA Battery
Summary: Season 3 Spoilers "In the end he lasted four months..." Much after the events of the season 3 finale.


Hey guys- actually wrote this months ago (right after seeing the finale) but forgot to put it up!

This is just a short thing on how I thought Much might have handled life after the season 3 finale- Spoilers for that if you haven't seen it!

Hope you enjoy it!

**Somewhere**

In the end, he lasted four months. Four months of fake smiles and forced laughter; four months of dragging up enthusiasm and wiping away sadness; four months of pretending.

The day he left was an ordinary day. There was no "straw that broke the camel's back." Tuck didn't give one final impassioned speech, Kate didn't explain their cause to a villager, Archer didn't repeat some horrible catch phrase he had accumulated- like "He lives on in us." There was nothing special about the day he finally gave up- no anniversaries, no nightmare the night before, no memories that snuck up on him. It was just time.

He wasn't planning it so he wasn't ready. But he woke up early and packed up while everyone was still asleep. And then, because it was his job, he put on something for breakfast. And then John rolled over and looked at him and the big man had understood instantly.

"Goodbye, my friend," John said, calmly, his eyes conveyed the sadness his voice did not.

"I'm sorry," Much replied, meaning it. He was sorry. Sorry he had to leave, sorry to leave John alone, sorry to abandon the cause. But John shook his head roughly.

"Nothing to be sorry about. You've taken care of other people for a long time, Much. Now you have to take care of yourself." And Much had let a relieved sigh he hadn't known he was holding in. John understood. If the bear-like man hadn't, Much still would have left- now that he had started, he couldn't stop himself- but he would have regretted it. The knowledge that John wouldn't try to stop him, or blame him made this easier.

"Goodbye, John," Much said and then he turned and walked away. Into Sherwood, out the same road Robin and he had come in almost four years ago. He didn't look back because there was nothing to look back at. He respected the new gang, but he didn't know him. And they didn't know him.

But after only ten minutes of walking, a crash from behind told him he was being followed and he sighed as he realized who it must be.

"Much!" He was right- Tuck. The one person he least wanted to explain himself to. "Much! Where are you going?"

He turned slowly. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Somewhere."

"But- you can't!" Tuck interrupted, planting himself in front of Much and the road out of Sherwood. "The gang needs you!"

"No it doesn't," Much interjected. "You will find a replacement. The gang always survives- no matter how many members it loses." God, wasn't that true. No matter how many, no matter _who_-

Tuck frowned. "Much- what about the cause, _Robin's_ cause- he would want us to keep fighting, he would want-"

"You're wrong," Much said, calmly but he could feel anger rising in his stomach. He was _sick_ of this being shoved down his throat. He held it in check. He was good at that. "You're wrong, Tuck. Robin wanted us to be happy. He would have wanted _me_ to be happy. I can't be happy here, Tuck. I've tried and I just… I just can't. And I don't know if I'll be happy anywhere but I have to try. _That's_ what Robin would want." He started to step around the taller man, but Tuck tried again.

"Robin believed in the cause, Much. You know he did." And something inside Much snapped and four months of frustration and annoyance roared out of him.

"Robin believed in the cause, Tuck- but he _wasn't_ the cause! And that's what you've turned him into! You have people whispering his name as if he's some kind of _saint_. People see Archer and assume he _is_ Robin! He's not! He's not Robin- _no one_ is Robin. You've held him up as your- your _cause_ for the poor and defenseless but you've stripped away everything Robin was! He was cocky and rude sometimes. He told lewd jokes and kissed women! He couldn't eat when he was upset and made sure everyone else's wounds were dealt with before his own. He hated my singing and woke up Allan by shooting arrows two inches away from the man's face until he woke up! He was constantly trying to push John over when the man wasn't ready for it and he was constantly cold. He was honorable and kind and he was my best friend." Abruptly, Much realized he was no longer angry, but terribly, horribly sad.

"He was my best friend, Tuck. And you've… you've taken that away."

Tuck tried to say something, but Much raised a hand and for once the man fell silent.

"I know why you had to do it, Tuck. I do. But… I was never in the gang because of a cause. I was in the gang because of the man. Because of Robin, not Robin Hood."

There was a pause when Much finished and then Tuck finally filled the silence.

"I'm sorry, Much," the dark man said and Much knew he was telling the truth. It didn't help. "I did what I had to do but… I'm truly sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Much said and it was the truth. He didn't need this man's apology, or even his understanding. He just needed to leave. To get away from this forest to a place where he could remember his friend in peace. Somewhere he could grieve without feeling guilty. Somewhere people didn't act like Robin was still alive somehow. Somewhere he didn't have to hear his name over and over in chants and slogans and sayings. Somewhere he could be alone.

"Goodbye, Much," Tuck offered, holding out a hand. Much took it slowly and the two shook.

"Goodbye, Tuck," he replied softly. Tuck turned and swept back into the forest and Much looked after him for a moment. Looked back at Sherwood. He didn't wonder if this was the right thing to do, he didn't care. It was what he had to do.

He turned back towards the road and stepped out. Towards somewhere.

End.

Alright, I'm not 100% sure of it myself- but everytime i try to edit it, it doesn't seem to want to be edited. So let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
